I Do
by brunettelamb
Summary: Sam and Emily's wedding. Rated K plus for romantic altar kisses :D


AN: My second fanfic! This is Sam and Emily's wedding. Enjoy!

Also, I will be posting another story (a third one in less than a month? I must be insane) soon.

My vision felt blurred. Was I crying? I reached up with one finger to touch my eye. No, I wasn't crying. I decided to blame my minor loss of sight on the chaos around me.

Who had compared chaos to a buffalo stampede? Even a thousand bison had nothing on this pandemonium.

Claire, my niece, who was still but six, was skipping around singing, "I'm the flower girl, I'm the flower girl!"

Emmett and Jasper Cullen, Jacob, Quil, and Embry were engaged in a vicious Munchkin fight. I couldn't help but smile. Boys.

Chief Swan was screaming at them to "cut out the monkey business."

Leah, looking gorgeous in her pale pink maid of honor gown, was speed-jogging after Seth, shrieking, werewolf grace being the only thing that kept her from taking a violent tumble in her five-inch stilettos.

Seth, the chase-ee, was snickering, clutching Leah's prized MAC eyeshadow compact.

Alice Cullen was similarly chasing Bella around, waving a pair of over-the-top Prada kitten heels over her head. She was a black and white blur as she raced after her fellow vampire, who was wearing basic black ballet flats with her pastel yellow bridesmaid dress. Of course, being vampires, they both looked stunning.

I glanced up at the reflection in the mirror before me, feeling a pang in my heart. Surrounded by gorgeous immortal women, I felt even more unsightly than usual with the livid scars running down my face. I had never thought of myself as _beautiful_-granted, boys had often stared and I had had seven invites to junior prom alone-but I had never flaunted my supposed beauty, preferring to dress as casually as Bella Cullen (who I was becoming increasingly familiar with and could be considered a friend now, even) when Alice allowed her to. But now . . .

I pushed the thought away. It was supposed to be a happy day. I didn't want to be thinking about anything depressing or poignant at the altar, especially when Sam could read me so well.

"Emily!" Alice's shrill soprano cut into my concentrating on _not _thinking. "Don't you think Bella would look amazing in this?" she dangled the expensive shoes before my eyes. Bella stood a few yards behind her, mouthing _No! _and making "out!" umpire-esque signs with a pleading expression.

I decided to be diplomatic. "I'm sure Bella will look amazing either way. You both do." "So do you!" Alice squealed. Then she frowned. "Emily! You need makeup! Esme! Where's that makeup kit I left on the table?"

"Emmett borrowed it," the maternal vampire replied sorrowfully.

Alice's jaw dropped, revealing two rows of sharp white teeth that I found just slightly menacing.

"Just kidding," Esme chuckled. "I have it right here." She handed the titanic-sized silver box to Alice.

"Thanks, Esme!" Alice sang. "Now, let's make you even more gorgeous than you already are." I couldn't help but grin.

Bella, who had escaped during their exchange, drifted back to help. I fiddled with the satiny folds of my white dress as she braided, looped, and curled my raven hair. Alice, with a dozen makeup pens and brushes stuck between her glossed lips, started with my eyes and lips.

"Hello, Emily," a wind-chime voice sounded abruptly. I looked up from the now wrinkled silk at Rosalie Hale. She looked so beautiful I wanted to cry.

"Hi," I squeaked. "You-you look fantastic." She smiled, the expression heartbreakingly lovely. "You too." She glided away.

"There," Alice said, sounding satisfied. "You're ready."

I looked at the mirror again. Alice was a genius-I actually looked beautiful, eyelashes curled, cheeks pink with the help of blush, lips painted full and pink. The scars were almost buried under four inches of foundation. And Bella had pulled half my hair into a neat braid, the rest curled. I could not believe what immortal hands were capable of. They had to open a beauty salon or something. True, Bella wasn't as dedicated to the "beauty arts" as Alice was, but she was a natural nevertheless.

I smiled, and the face in the mirror broke into a radiant grin. "Thanks, Alice, Bella."

"You're welcome," Bella replied, as Alice screamed, "Emily! Wait! Do you have something old, something new, something borrowed, and something blue?" "Um . . . " I quickly scanned my clothes. "The pearls are Mom's, and Grandma had them before her, so . . . And the shoes are new. The dress has blue trim, does that count?"

Alice Cullen rolled her tawny eyes. She flitted out of the room and was back in an instant, rummaging through her lime green Balenciaga. "I brought some stuff in case. Here." She tossed a chain of sapphires and pearls at me as though they had no more value than plastic jewels.

Bella blurred over to help me fasten the delicate clutch. "Thanks, Alice," I repeated. This time, my eyes were blurring due to tears. "You guys are so great. I don't know what I would do without you."

Alice mock-shuddered. "I know! Without us, you'd probably be wearing something off the _rack_." She grinned at Bella, and they laughed at some inside joke.

Rosalie walked in. "It's time." I inhaled, exhaled. My heart felt like it was beating at 100 miles per hour.

"It's okay, Emily." Leah came over and hugged my shoulders. She had evidently reclaimed her cosmetic, as her eyelids were dusted golden. "Take a deep breath."

I giggled slightly hysterically and did as instructed.

"Bridesmaids!" Claire glared. "And flower girl!" Alice amended. _ARE YOU READY?" _she barked, sounded more like a military sergeant than a 4'10 pixie. Leah, Bella, and Claire giggled.

It made me happy to see everyone getting alone. I had been a little nervous about my bridesmaid choices, not wanting to cause hostility between the Quileutes and Cullens. But apparently, time had somewhat eased the tension. Even Leah seemed happy enough to be here (thought she complained occasionally about the smell).

"Let's go! MARCH MARCH MARCH!" Alice directed. The other girls chuckled and filed after her out of the room, giving me thumbs ups.

I exhaled and followed after them.

Like Edward and Bella's wedding before us, Alice couldn't help but take over. I didn't regret it. It had given me a lot more time with Sam, something I had been averse to part with.

Another similarity-our wedding was taking place in the Cullen's house. Some of the boys had been reluctant (again, because of the smell), but it had worked out. The living room looked amazing-furniture probably stashed away in the cavernous garage, they certainly had enough space-with bouquets of pastel flowers everywhere and pale pink ribbons in loops laden with roses. It was early April, the first blooms swaying in the new green grass, and of course Alice took advantage of the theme.

I watched Leah stroll radiantly down the aisle, smiling at her imprint, Caleb. He gave her a tiny wave, grinning. I liked Caleb-he had a bright, sunny personality, an incurable optimist. He was the perfect antidote to Leah's frequent negativity. And with his chocolate curls and hazel eyes, he wasn't half bad looking either. Of course, he was already spoken for, as was I. I shivered a little.

I was getting married. _Married_. There was no turning back.

Not that I wanted to. I wanted to spend forever with Sam. I wanted to lie in his warm arms and never have to leave.

Alice and Bella began their graceful parade down the aisle, Claire trailing them with a beam and white basket of rose petals.

It was time. I stood up a little taller, sucked in a deep breath, readjusted my roses in my hands.

I felt so nervous I wanted to throw up.

I wondered why. It was Sam out there. Sam, who had imprinted on me. Sam, who loved me more than anyone could possibly love anyone.

_Sam_. I chanted his name in my head as I walked over to Dad. His tux fit perfectly, grayish hair smoothed-courtesy of Alice, no doubt.

He smiled encouragingly and took my arm. We walked down the aisle. _Sam. It's Sam waiting for you. Sam, Sam, Sam_.

I purposely kept my eyes down until we reached the altar and Dad placed my hand in Sam's. I didn't want to lose my train of thought.

I barely paid attention to Dr. Cullen as he recited the wedding pledges. I was focused on Sam.

My eyes traced the sculpted muscles of his arms I could picture from under the black sleeves of his suit, which exactly fit his tall frame. I savored the warmth in his dark eyes, shining with love and happiness. My gaze followed the hard line of his jaw, the black gloss of his hair. When it came time for the vows, I was startled.

"I-I do," I mumbled, mortified.

Dr. Cullen pretended not to notice. "And do you, Samuel Uley, take Emily Young to be your lawfully wedded wife?" "I do." His voice rang with pride and joy.

"I proclaim you husband and wife." Carlisle smiled like a fatherly angel. "You may now kiss the bride," he added with another grin.

Sam cradled my face in his large hands-I could feel the electricity, the sparks-and gently kissed me. My pulse was hammering in my chest again, but it was ardor and bliss and not fear that propelled its pace. His lips were so, so warm . . . I had to force myself to pull away when my lungs were on the point of implosion.

"I love you," I murmured. The soft afternoon sun glinted off my ring. Sapphire. I deliberated if Alice had planned her "in case".

"I love you more," Sam replied, smirking and ducking his head to kiss me again. I laughed at the sheer impossibility. I knew how powerful imprinting was, but still . . .

"No, I do." I craned my neck up to kiss him this time. I touched my lips to his throat, not completely satisfied. He laughed and lowered his head again so I could reach his full, warm lips.

I knew I was not immortal. I would not live forever. Yet, at this picture-perfect moment, forever seemed terribly overrated. Now was all I needed.


End file.
